


Eight Christmas Carols

by ColoradoPeculiar



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Caroling, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, POV Alternating, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight Christmas carols, seven ugly sweaters, six Christmas parties, five mistletoes, four Christmas bakes, three presents, two snowball fights, and a round of karaoke.Ladybug and Chat Noir spread some Christmas cheer by caroling at the Children's Hospital.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Eight Christmas Carols

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing post-reveal pre-relationship and keeping it platonic... Will I succeed?

Marinette nervously adjusted the Santa hat on top of her head.

"What's wrong?" Tikki asked as she flew around the girl.

”Oh nothing's _wrong_. I'm just nervous about tonight."

"Is it Adrien?"

"Is it bad if I say yes?" Marinette asked. "I mean, he hasn't done anything that makes me nervous, but..."

"This is the first time you two will be hanging out one on one since your identities were revealed. It's natural to be nervous, Marinette!"

"I know, but every time I even think about him I get butterflies in my stomach!"

"Well seeing as you were crushing on Adrien for a better part of a year and then have been crushing on Chat Noir ever since moving on from Adrien, I'd say that's pretty reasonable." Marinette gave her kwami a glare.

"That's a really good point, Diane. Thank you so much for bringing it up."

"But my name is Tikki?" Marinette sighed.

"Never mind."

"Alright, but honestly Marinette, you have nothing to worry about!"

"I only have to worry about making a complete fool of myself and making him hate me, but sure! That's nothing!"

"This is Adrien we're talking about. He adores you as both Ladybug and Marinette!"

"Not in the same way I do!" Marinette protested. "He may have broken it off with Kagami, but I know for a fact that he doesn't like Ladybug that way anymore and Marinette has always been 'just a friend' to him. Why oh why did I have to fall for the one guy who seems to always friendzone me? I thought Ladybug was supposed to have good luck! But no!" Marinette ranted as she walked around her room, getting ready for the night.

"But Marinette, how do you know that his feelings haven't changed?" Tikki asked. "You two haven't talked at all and it could be possible that he hasn't told you that he has romantic feelings for you because he doesn't want to be rejected again!"

"Yeah right, like I could be that lucky." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"But-." Whatever Tikki was going to say was interrupted by an alarm going off.

"Gah! I'm going to be late!" Marinette called her transformation and swung away.

"Where is she?" Chat Noir muttered under his breath as he passed the top of the hospital.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, you know how it is." Ladybug greeted him as she landed next to him.

 _'Marinette.'_ His mind oh so helpfully supplied. _'Marinette who is Ladybug who you have been in love with since day one only to move on from her to Marinette who is Ladybug who-'_

"Chat you alright?" Ladybug ( _Marinette!_ ) asked him, oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"Uh yeah! Yep! Great! Purrfect really!"

"Um okay then, whatever you say." She turned away and he felt like slapping himself. This was Ladybug after all! She wasn't freaking out the same way he was! She's never had romantic feelings with him, after all.

"Did you bring the sheet music?" Chat asked.

"Uh, yep! It's right here! You ready to go and spread some holiday cheer?" She asked, handing him a stack of papers.

"Yeah totally." He gave her a shaky grin.

"We're going to give these kids the best Christmas yet!" Ladybug cheered. He smiled. She really was adorable.

"So which room are we starting with?" He asked.

"Hospital management said that the fourth floor was where the overnight rooms are. Like for the kids who are staying here for months, not just for a day or two. Not that we shouldn't visit those kids too, but!"

"I got what you meant, don't worry, Maribug." He said winking at her.

"Chat! What if someone heard you?" She scolded through gritted teeth.

"We're on the top of a roof, who's gonna hear us? And don't worry I'm not going to call you that in front of anyone but us."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Ladybug huffed.

"Wait a second, is this why you hated the buginette nickname so much? Because it reminded you of your civilian one?" Chat asked, grinning a bit. Ladybug sighed.

"Yeah. Of course it doesn't really matter now." She said.

"You know, if I ever do something that makes you genuinely uncomfortable, please tell me."

"You know I will." They smiled at each other and a flicker of something passed between them and they averted their eyes.

"So shall we start?" Chat asked, clearing the air.

"Y-yep! Sounds good! Let's go and do that."

"Yeah," The two of them entered the hospital via the window and landed on the fourth floor. "What room shall we start with?" Chat asked.

"Hmm, let's do room 416. A girl named Charlotte apparently has been here for months. She could use a bit of cheering up, don't you think kitty?" Ladybug asked him. His heart sped up a bit at the nickname, but it really wasn't anything new.

"Pawsitively." He replied, biting back a 'm'lady'.

"Let's sing 'Wish You A Merry Christmas', if that's alright with you?" Ladybug asked.

"Yeah! Just give me a moment, I've never actually gone caroling before."

"Well, I'm honored that your first time is with me. We could maybe do this for often? If you want of course." Chat gave her a warm look.

She was so kind.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"I'll come and bail you out of your house then. I highly doubt your father could say no to the famous protector of Paris." Ladybug boasted, but kept her voice low in case of listening ears.

"I look forward to it, bugaboo."

"A-anyway, this is it!" They stopped in front of a door with a golden 416 on it. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" A young voice answered. Judging from the voice, Ladybug figured she couldn't have been much older than Manon. It made her heart hurt a little bit.

"Go and see." One of the nurses replied.

The door opened and in perfect sync the duo started to sing.

" _We wish you a merry Christmas!_

_We wish you a merry Christmas!_

_We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!_ "

The girl clapped her hand over her mouth, repressing a joyful shout.

" _Good tidings we bring, to you and your kin._

 _We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!_ "

"Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Charlotte asked, a bit giddy.

" _Oh, bring us some figgy pudding._

_Oh, bring us some figgy pudding._

_Oh, bring us some figgy pudding_

_and bring it right here!_ "

"Nurse Fiona, come look!" Charlotte called.

" _Good tidings we bring to you and your kin._

 _We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!_ "

Ladybug snuck a glance over to Chat Noir, who was grinning as he looked at Charlotte's obvious excitement. She tried hard not to think about how cute it was.

" _We won't go until we get some._

_We won't go until we get some._

_We won't go until we some._

_So bring it right here."_

She gave him a look that told him what her plan was.

_"Good tidings we bring to you and your kin._

_We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!_ "

The both of them stopped there and both the nurse and Charlotte burst in applause.

"Oh thank you." Chat said, bowing a little bit.

"Thank you!" Nurse Fiona told them.

"Yeah, thank you!" Charlotte told them, looking a little bit star struck. It warmed Ladybug's heart.

"You're welcome Mlle. Charlotte. In fact, Chat and I have something for you."

"You do?" She asked.

"Yep! Here's a candy cane and is it alright if we get a picture?" Chat asked, holding up a polaroid camera.

"Can I?" Charlotte asked Nurse Fiona.

"I don't see why not."

"Say 'cheese!'" Chat turned the polaroid around and snapped a shot of him, Ladybug, and Charlotte.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The girl wrapped her arms around Chat and he returned the hug.

"Oh it's not a problem at all."

"Thank you Ladybug!" She dislodged from Chat to give her a hug instead.

"Oh of course, sweetheart. Have a happy holiday okay? Never give up on hope."

"I won't." Charlotte promised her.

The two bid their goodbyes and Ladybug checked her yo-yo to see who was next.

"There's a boy named Joshua in 418, let's head there?"

"Yeah! That sounds absolutely great." He said, grinning at her.

"You really enjoyed that, didn't you?" Ladybug asked.

"Of course I did! Getting to spread joy and hope is just so..." He sighed. "Well, it's an amazing feeling, knowing you're doing something worthwhile."

"I'd say saving Paris is pretty worthwhile too."

"Sure it is, but it's nice to be able to do something that's not just akuma catching, you know?" Ladybug nodded. "Plus the company is pretty great." Ladybug averted her gaze.

"Oh you be quiet." She muttered, unable to stop the spread of blush on her cheeks. It wasn't like he hadn't said even sweeter things as Adrien before, with his huge speeches to her.

"Never!"

"What carol should we do for Joshua?" Ladybug asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Let's do Jingle Bells!" Chat said excitedly.

"Okay, how long?"

"Chorus, first verse, chorus." He decided.

"Sounds great!" Ladybug told him. "I'll let you do the honors." She told him, bowing to the door.

"Why thank you."

_Knock knock knock._

"Why don't you go and see who that is, Joshua?" The nurse asked him and Ladybug was very relieved that they had talked with the hospital staff before doing this.

"Okay!" A voice said, it sounded no older than five.

_"Jingle bells! Jingle bells!_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh!_ "

"Tammy! It's Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Joshua turned back to his nurse excitedly.

Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged a glance. The joy on the little boy's face made Ladybug's heart fill with emotion.

" _Dashing through the snow_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Over the fields we go!_

_Laughing all the way!_

_Ha,ha, ha!_ "

Ladybug broke the melody for a split moment to giggle at Chat's laugh, his voice sounding deeper than she knew it was.

" _Bells on bobtails ring_

_Making spirits bright_

_What fun is it to laugh and sing_

_A sleighing song tonight!_ "

Joshua giggled at the heroes.

" _Jingle bells_

_Jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way!_ "

He joined in with the heroes. His higher pitched voice blending with theirs.

" _Oh what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh!_

_Jingle bells!_

_Jingle bells!_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh!"_

"Alright!" Chat cheered holding out his fist for Joshua to bump. "You're a great singer, little dude."

"You really think so?" Joshua looked up at him with awe-struck eyes.

"I know so! You were awesome!" Chat told him.

"Did you hear that, Tammy? Chat Noir said I was awesome!" Joshua cheered.

"Yep, I definitely did hear that, Josh. Now what do you say?"

"Thank you!"

"Of course! And we actually have a bit more to do with Josh. Is it okay if we got a photo with you?" Ladybug asked. Joshua nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! That'd be so awesome!"

"Oh we're so glad!" Ladybug told him honestly.

"LB and I hope that you have a very happy holiday, Joshua." Chat Noir told him. The boy nodded eagerly.

"Oh I will! Don't worry Ladybug and Chat Noir! And thank you for coming by and seeing me."

"It's our joy to spread some Christmas cheer." Chat said.

"Thank you! May I hug you two?" Joshua asked.

"Of course." Ladybug said, holding her arms out for the boy.

"Thank you!" He said, muffled in her shoulder.

"Of course, Joshua. Stay safe for Chat Noir and I, okay?"

"I will Ladybug." He turned to Chat Noir.

"Come here." He said, his arms outstretched.

"Thank you for the carol, candy, and photo."

"No problem." Chat reached out and ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Yeah, this was a blast. And don't forget, you'll always have some super friends in your corner."

"Thank you! I'll be sure to invite you to my first show, okay?"

"I'll be disappointed if I don't get one." Chat winked at the little boy.

"Well, I will be sure that doesn't happen! Thank you! Both of you! Have a very merry Christmas!" Joshua waved as they walked away.

For a boy as young as Joshua was, he was very articulate. He talked easily and excitedly and Ladybug hoped that she would never see him as an akuma victim. He was a ball of energy and she wished that he would have an amazing future, full of love.

"Man do I love kids!" Chat said.

"Me too."

"They're just so energetic and sweet and," He sighed. "I really want some of my own." His eyes flickered over to her for one traitorous moment.

 _'Emma, Louis, Hugo.'_ Ran through her head, before they looked away from each other coughing awkwardly.

"Shall we head to the next room?" Ladybug suggested.

"Sounds good, what is the next room?"

"Room 422."

"Um alright, sounds good. I'll let you choose the carol for this one."

"Hmm, what do you feel about doing Feliz Navidad?" Ladybug asked.

"I think that sounds absolutely purrfect." He smirked.

"Ugh, seriously Chat Noir? In front of the children?"

"Of course! We need to make sure they develop a sense of humor early on!"

"What sense of humor?" Ladybug teased.

"Mine." He moved to flip invisible hair.

"Pfft, you're a dork, you know that?" Ladybug asked him, shaking her head.

"You love it."

"You know I do." She told him, too softly to be written off as a joke.

"Uh, anyway! I'm sure the next kid is waiting for us!" He said, too loud to be casual.

"Yep! Their name is Grey."

"Alrighty then, let's go and sing Feliz Navidad to Grey!" He cheered and they headed to room 422.

 _Knock knock_.

"Who's that Olivia?" A voice that sounded a few years younger than them answered.

"Why don't you go and see Grey?"

The door opened and the two of them started to sing.

" _Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Próspero año y felicidad!_ "

"Ladybug? Chat Noir?" A child who was around ten asked them.

Ladybug winked at them.

" _Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Feliz Navidad_

_Próspero año y felicidad!_ "

"What are you guys doing here?" Grey asked the duo, who just continued to sing.

" _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart!"_

Grey smiled as the two pointed at them and their nurse went to go and stand beside them.

" _I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

_I wanna wish you a merry Christmas_

_From the bottom of my heart!"_

The two of them decided to stop the song there, because it would get rather repetitive very easily.

Both Grey and their nurse started to applaud.

"Why, thank you, thank you." Chat bowed. "The show is every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Hawkmoth permitting."

"Well that is good information to have that I will definitely use in the future." Grey nodded and Ladybug couldn't help but laugh.

"They totally called you out, _minou_." Chat pouted.

"You don't have to bully me about it, though."

"It's how I show my love!"

"Uh, yeah. Yep." Ladybug gave him a strange look. "Your love." Her eyes widened.

Oops.

Thank the Lord that Adrien was oblivious as he was. Otherwise he would've figured out her feelings ages ago and rejected her.

"Do you mind if we get a picture?" Chat asked. "We've got a Polaroid right here and a candy cane in the bag."

"Oh yeah sure! That'd be so cool! If that's okay with you?" Grey turned towards their nurse.

"Sure thing. As long as you say it's fine, you're good to go."

"Yes!" Grey cheered.

"Alright, say 'Feliz Navidad!'"

"Feliz Navidad!" The group cheered as Chat snapped a photo.

"Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir! This won't be something I'll forget!" Grey told them, holding their photo carefully.

"It's our joy. We're glad we can spread some holiday cheer. Stay miraculous!" Ladybug said as the bid their goodbyes.

"And you call me the cheesy one!" Chat remarked once the door was closed.

"What do you mean?"

"Uh 'stay miraculous'? It was so cheesy!"

"Well, I'm sure that Grey appreciated it." Ladybug remarked, sticking her tongue out at him.

"If they could look past the cheesiness, then sure. But I've fed Plagg less cheesy things."

"Is that why you always smell like camembert?" Ladybug asked slyly. Chat groaned.

"Ugh, yes. Do you know how embarrassing it is to shower day after day, only to still stink?"

"Well, with the amount of times you used taking a shower as an excuse to protect your identity, I suppose it makes sense." Chat pouted.

"You just have to tease me."

"Like you don't do the exact same thing!" Ladybug retorted.

"Okay, okay, maybe I do. But who's next on our list?"

"It's room 424, a young girl named Hannah."

"Alright, sounds great! Can we do 'Joy to the World?'" Chat asked.

"I don't see why not. The hospital did say she was Christian."

"Sweet!"

 _Knock knock_.

"Were we expecting any visitors, Diane?" What Chat assumed was Hannah's voice asked.

"Why don't you just go and see who it is. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." And that must've been Diane.

_"Joy to the world, the Lord is come!_

_Let earth receive her King;_

_Let every heart prepare Him room!"_

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah squealed. "It's Ladybug and Chat Noir! Did you know about this Diane?"

Still singing, Ladybug and Chat Noir exchanged looks of smugness.

" _And heaven and nature sing_

_And heaven and nature sing_

_And heaven, and heaven, and nature sing"_

They continued as Hannah watched, utterly star-struck by the two heroes in her room's doorway.

"Oh my gosh!" She repeated, but a little less connected.

" _Joy to the world, the Savior reigns!_

_Let men their songs employ;_

_While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains"_

Chat tried hard to focus on the lyrics and the joy in Hannah's eyes, but he kept on getting side-tracked. It wasn't his fault, though! Marinette's ( _Ladybug's!)_ voice was absolutely angelic to his ears. He just wanted for her to never stop. He always knew he loved her voice and her giggle, but God, did he have it bad.

_"Repeat the sounding joy_

_Repeat the sounding joy_

_Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy"_

Hannah must have snapped out of her fangirling trance, because her voice joined in with the pair's. Much like with Joshua's, the voices matched up surprisingly well and she obviously had the song memorized.

" _No more let sins and sorrows grow_

_Nor thorns infest the ground;_

_He comes to make His blessings flow."_

The three of them continued to sing the song together. Chat tried to stop himself, but he kept on imaging what it would be like to do this with a kid of his own one day, with Marinette as the mother. The thought put a definite blush on his face.

One that stayed on for the remainder of the song and the goodbye to Hannah.

"The next room is 426. The boy is named..." She got quiet. "Hugo." She said.

"Oh, okay. Is there something about that name that makes you want to sit this one out? It's fine if you need to." Ladybug shook her head.

"N-no. I'll be fine. It's nothing, trust me." She gave him a smile.

"Um, alright, what carol are we singing?"

"'Hark the Herald Angels Sing?'" Ladybug suggested.

"Sounds great!" Chat said, giving her a thumbs up like he hadn't just been thinking about them having children and her being his wife.

Oh good Lord was he in deep.

_Knock knock._

"Go and see who that is!" The nurse of Hugo encouraged.

"Um, okay." The voice was incredibly young, even younger than Joshua had been.

The door opened and a head of black hair popped out.

Chat could just barely hear the sharp take of breath Ladybug took before she started to sing.

_"Hark! the herald angels sing:_

_Glory to the newborn King!_

_Peace on Earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled!_ "

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? It's Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The boy cheered, clapping. "And they're singing!"

" _Joyful, all ye nations rise_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_With angelic hosts proclaim:_

_"Christ is born in Bethlehem"_

_Hark! the herald angels sing:_

_"Glory to the newborn King!"_

"That's right, Hugo. They're singing Hark! The Herald." The nurse explained as the duo finished up the first verse.

"Wow! Cool!"

" _Christ by highest Heav'n adored_

_Christ the everlasting Lord!_

_Late in time behold Him come_

_Offspring of a Virgin's womb"_

Hugo blinked up at them, looking incredibly adorable with his green eyes blinking at them. It was a bit ironic. He looked almost like he would imagine his and Marinette's kid would look like. He had the right eye color and hair color.

 _"_ _Veiled in flesh the Godhead see;_

_Hail the incarnate Deity!_

_Pleased as man as man to dwell_

_Jesus, our Emmanuel_

_Hark! the herald angels sing!_

_Glory to the newborn King!"_

But that was a dangerous train of thought. He knew for a fact Marinette did NOT like him like that. He realized that he needed to tone it down after the reveal of their identities, that he might've pushed her a little bit too far. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. And if she knew that he was dreaming up a scenario about their future kid? Oh, she'd skin him alive!

_"Hail the Heav'n-born Prince of Peace!_

_Hail the Son of Righteousness!_

_Light and life to all He brings_

_Ris'n with healing in His wings_

_Mild He lays His glory by"_

Hugo giggled and clapped as they started to sing the end of the song.

" _Born that man no more may die_

_Born to raise the sons of earth_

_Born to give them second birth_

_Hark! the herald angels sing:_

_"Glory to the newborn King!"_

"Yay! Again! Again!" Hugo cheered as they stopped singing.

"Now, Hugo, I'm sure they have lots of other kids to visit." The nurse told him.

"Oh, it's alright." Ladybug said gently. "But could we take a picture with you, Hugo?" She asked, crouching down to his level.

"Yeah!"

"And is he old enough for candy canes?" Chat asked the nurse.

"Hmm, we can use it for his cocoa."

"Sounds great." Chat handed her a candy cane.

"Say 'cheese!'" The three of them posed together and then after hugs, they said goodbye to Hugo.

"Alright, who's next?"

"Room 428. Her name is Georgia." Ladybug told him.

"Georgia, 428, got it." Chat gave her a salute. "What carol shall we sing?"

"I'm thinking that maybe 'The First Noel?'" Ladybug suggested.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Chat cheered and they headed to room 428.

_Knock knock knock._

"Who's that?" A girl's voice asked. She had to be only two or three years younger than them.

"I'm not sure, you answer it." The nurse answered.

" _The First Noel, the Angels did say_

_Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay_

_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winter's night that was so deep"_

"Ah!" The girl exclaimed before clamping her hand over her mouth.

Chat supposed that seeing the main protectors of Paris outside your door, could cause a bit of a reaction. Especially if they weren't expecting anyone to show up.

_"Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel!_

_Noel, Noel_

_Noel, Noel."_

"Who is it?" The nurse asked.

"It's Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Georgia told him. The nurse stood up and went to join the girl.

" _They looked up and saw a star_

_Shining in the East beyond them far_

_And to the earth it gave great light_

_And so it continued both day and night."_

Georgia's face broke into a grin. Chat felt his heart fill. This was exactly why he did these types of things. If he could bring a bit of joy to someone's Christmas season, then it was worth it. It was worth all the secrecy. It was worth the battle scars and the high risks. Doing things like this made up for any con being a superhero could have. What else could cause such a joyful reaction?

" _Noel, Noel_

_Noel, Noel_

_Noel, Noel_

_Noel, Noel_

_Noel, Noel_

_Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel!"_

Plus hearing Ladybug sing was always a plus. He hadn't really heard Marinette sing before, but now he knew that the sound could be rather addicting. How could it not be? She really was an angel without wings. So kind and good.

And there he went being so in love with her, it hurt sometimes.

" _Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel_

_Born is the King of Israel!_

_Born is the King of Israel!_

_Noel, Noel_

_Noel, Noel"_

The song finished and they were given applause.

"I can't believe that you guys are here!" Georgia said excitedly.

"Well, we wanted to do something for Christmas, so here we are." Ladybug smiled.

"What's it like being a superhero?" Georgia asked with stars in her eyes.

"It's amazing." Chat answered honestly. "You get to do such amazing things that makes all of the risks worth it."

"Plus, when you have an amazing partner like me, it's a ton of fun and I've definitely made a lot of memories that I'll keep for a lifetime." The two of them shared a sweet glance with each other.

"Wow." Georgia breathed.

"We were kind of hoping that we would get a photo with you?" Chat asked.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Georgia said excitedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She told them once she had received her candy and photo.

"Of course!"

"No problem!"

"So, who's next?" Chat asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"We have room 417 next. Another young girl named Alice."

"Alrighty then." Chat grinned.

"We can do 'Away in a Manger?'"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, let's head to her room then."

_Knock knock._

With no prompting, the door opened and the two of them started to sing.

_"Away in a manger_

_No crib for His bed_

_The little Lord Jesus_

_Lay down His sweet head."_

"Ladybug! And Chat Noir!" The small girl cheered. "It's Ladybug and Chat Noir!" The girl squealed into her room.

_"The stars in the sky_

_Look down where he lay_

_The little Lord Jesus_

_Asleep on the hay."_

"Really?" The nurse walked over to them. Chat just shot her a wink and continued to sing to the little girl. The joy on her face was apparent. Again some sort of pride welled up in his chest.

Giving things to other people and spreading joy was the best part about this. The expressions on the children's face as they sang to them made his heart want to burst. He was so incredibly lucky to be where he was.

 _"_ _The cattle are lowing_

_The poor Baby wakes_

_But little Lord Jesus_

_No crying He makes."_

The grin on Alice's face only widened as they continued to sing. Chat Noir felt incredibly blessed to be able to do this. That stars were able to align and he was able to cause people to laugh and smile. It was all he ever wanted and he wanted to keep going. He wanted to continue spreading joy for as long as he could, with Marinette by his side.

_"I love Thee, Lord Jesus_

_Look down from the sky_

_And stay by my side_

_'Til morning is nigh."_

The nurse hefted Alice up on her shoulders so that way Alice was more eye-level to the heroes. She reached forward and ruffled Chat's hair which made him laugh inwardly. Kids were so wonderful. He couldn't wait to start a family and be a dad.

_"Be near me, Lord Jesus_

_I ask Thee to stay_

_Close by me forever_

_And love me, I pray"_

He could hear Ladybug's giggle as Alice started to play with his hair. He wondered how the scene looked to her. If her thoughts were taking the same track as hers. He highly doubted it, but a guy could hope right? Especially, when Ladybug was the quite literal girl of his dreams. It was easy to fantasize about a future with her, even easier now that he knew it was Marinette behind the mask.

He had fallen for one girl so hard.

_"Bless all the dear children_

_In Thy tender care_

_And take us to Heaven_

_To live with Thee there."_

They stopped singing and Alice let go of his hair to applaud.

"Why thank you, little lady. Do you mind if we get a photo with you?" He asked, holding up the camera.

"Photo! Photo!" Alice cheered.

"I guess that's an affirmative then." Ladybug chuckled.

"I guess so."

They took the photo with Alice, and said their goodbyes.

"Ready for the next one?" Ladybug asked.

"Of course!"

"It's room 419, a young boy named Dennis there."

"Okay, and let's sing 'O Little Town of Bethlehem?'" Chat suggested.

"Yeah that works!"

"Let's go and make his day, yeah?"

"Yeah."

 _Knock knock_.

"Who's there?" A small voice asked.

"I'll get it Dennis." The nurse answered and the door opened to the two superheroes.

_"O little town of Bethlehem_

_How still we see thee lie_

_Above thy deep and dreamless sleep_

_The silent stars go by_

_Yet in thy dark streets shineth_

_The everlasting Light_

_The hopes and fears of all the years_

_Are met in thee tonight."_

The duo started to sing.

"Oh Dennis! Look who's here!" The nurse said happily while they were singing.

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? Woah!" Dennis looked like he had just gotten his mind blown.

Ladybug gave him a small wave and Chat gave him one of his famous winks as they continued to sing.

_"For Christ is born of Mary_

_And gathered all above_

_While mortals sleep, the angels keep_

_Their watch of wondering love_

_O morning stars together_

_Proclaim the holy birth_

_And praises sing to God the King_

_And Peace to men on earth."_

Dennis and his nurse wore matching grins as the superheroes continued to sing.

Considering his past with Christmas, Chat was incredibly thankful that he was able to bring joy to at least someone. Ever since his mother had disappeared, Christmases at his house had been something that he didn't look forward to. At all. It was an excuse for his father to be even more reserved than usual and for more to be piled on his plate because of no school.

If he was able to have someone else have a happy holiday, that was all he wished for.

_"How silently, how silently_

_The wondrous gift is given_

_So God imparts to human hearts_

_The blessings of His heaven_

_No ear may hear His coming_

_But in this world of sin_

_Where meek souls will receive him still_

_The dear Christ enters in"_

Dennis' expression was one of happiness and Chat knew it warmed both his and Ladybug's heart. They had wanted to do something worthwhile after all, and caroling to the kids at the hospital who have been stuck there for months seemed like something in budget they could do.

_"O holy Child of Bethlehem_

_Descend to us, we pray_

_Cast out our sin and enter in_

_Be born to us today_

_We hear the Christmas angels_

_The great glad tidings tell_

_O come to us, abide with us_

_Our Lord Emmanuel_

_O come to us, abide with us_

_Our Lord Emmanuel."_

The song finished and Dennis clapped and cheered for the heroes, reaching his hands out for a hug.

"Can we get a photo with you, Dennis?" Ladybug asked him. He nodded eagerly.

"Yes please!"

"Is it okay if I pick you up?" She asked. Dennis nodded and opened up his arms.

Ladybug picked him up so she was carrying him easily.

"Spin!" Dennis cried happily.

"Um, if your nurse says it's okay." The nurse nodded and Ladybug spun Dennis around, the two of the erupting into giggles.

Chat watched the scene, his heart full and empty all at the same time. Perhaps one day he would have something more with the girl, but for right now he was content to be her friend and admire her from the sidelines.

Was thing was for sure though:

He was irrevocably in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally figured out how to format lyrics!


End file.
